The Neighbors' Delight
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Ramses witnesses Moses sneak out at 2 am and kiss a girl. What will happen when their parents find out?
Heeeyyy :) so in this story, Moses leaves the family's huge house at night, and Ramses tries to find him. Modern day fic.

T- I don't take credit for this story- my sister wrote the whole thing, unfortunately.

E- Yea, because she can't write as good as me.

T- hush!

E- YOU HUSH! Anyway, enjoy MY story.

T- You better shut up before I delete the whole thing!

E- I will tell mom! Before she can retort, here's the story!

Ages-

Moses-12

Ramses- 16

Ramses was always protective of his younger brother. Whenever Moses got hurt, Ramses was always there for him.  
One night, Ramses got up. It was around 2 am, and he couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to go to Moses' room. Sometimes, when neither of them could sleep, they would go out to the pool or the garden and chat quietly or plan pranks on the neighbors.

Ramses made it to Moses' room, but he then realized that Moses wasn't there, and the window was open.

Ramses panicked. What if something had happened to the little brother that he loved so much?

He ran to the window, and saw Moses creeping away.

Ramses knew he had to follow him. He climbed down the tree next to the window, and followed Moses' footsteps in the dirt.

Ramses eventually found Moses. He was with a girl named Hazel. They were kissing. Soon, Hazel had to go, and Moses began walking back home.

Ramses came from behind the pillar.

"Who was that?"

" **RAMSES?"** He yelled, half angry at Ramses, and half scared to death.

"Shh! Mom and Dad will hear. Their window is right there!" Ramses points to a window.

"How long were you watching? How much did you see?" Moses says, blushing.

"Only all of it." Ramses says, smirking.

"Why did you follow me?" Moses was getting angrier.

"To make sure you didn't get hurt."

This made the anger go away, and left embarrasment.

"So, you saw... _everything_?" Moses asks.

"Yeah...You looked so nervous!" Ramses laughs.

Moses looked at his feet and blushed.

"I'm only kidding, Moses. Big brothers do that sometimes."

"Do you think she likes me?" Moses asks.

"A girl like Hazel wouldn't kiss just anybody," Ramses says.

"Good."

"But what if mom and dad found out?" Ramses asks.

"They won't. They are asleep, remember?"

"No, what if someone told them?"

"We were the only ones here, nobody is spying on us or anything like that," Moses says, looking around.

"But what if I told them that you kissed a girl?"

"No, Ramses, don't do it! Dad will _kill_ me!" Moses pleads.

Ramses just laughs.

"Oh, man, mom is gonna freak _out!"_ Ramses says with a smile.

"Who knows what _you've_ done with the girls you take in your room when you think nobody's home," Moses retorts.

"W-what? I haven't done anything! We were, uh... studying." Ramses says blushing.

"Ha, yeah. Studying." Moses laughs.

"Be _quiet!_ You're twelve!" Ramses whisper-shouts.

"What were you studying?" Moses prods.

"The human body for bio class, of course." This was the truth.

"I guess you both got A's on your tests, then, huh?" Moses teases.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you both had someone to demonstrate," Moses cracks up.

" _ **MOSES!"**_ Ramses shouts.

" _BOYS!"_ Seti shouts from the window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YELLING OUTSIDE AT 2 IN THE MORNING?"

"Don't look at me! It's his fault," The boys say in unison as they both point at each other.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE BLAME GAME! GET UP HERE _NOW!_ " Seti yells.

And so the brothers walk upstairs to their parents' room.

"Boys," Tuya begins. "One of a time, you will both tell us what's going on, starting with you, Moses."

Instead, the two brothers find it much easier to yell at their parents.

"HE SNUCK OUT OF HIS WINDOW TO GO SEE A GIRL! I SAW THE WHOLE THING! THEY KISSED AND EVERYTHING!" Ramses shouts.

"HE TOOK A GIRL UP TO HIS ROOM TO 'STUDY'! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY COULD HAVE BEEN DOING UP THERE! HOW DO WE KNOW THAT RAMSES' ISN'T A FATHER?"

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO SAVE MOSES! I THOUGHT HE GOT HURT!"

"NO, YOU WANTED TO RUIN MY DATE WITH HAZEL!"

"HA! YOU ADMIT YOU WERE ON A DATE! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I _TOLD_ YOU! HOW DO WE KNOW THAT THEY HAVE ONLY KISSED? WHY WOULD YOU SNEAK OUT AT TWO AM TO HAVE A SIMPLE DATE? FATHER, I BET THEY HOOKED UP!"

"I'M TWELVE, AND SHE IS 10! WE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING _LIKE_ THAT!"

"10? MOTHER OF GOD, HE'S DATING UNDERAGE GIRLS!"

"I AM NOT!"

" **LIAR!** YOU KNOW YOU ARE! WHAT WILL HER PARENTS SAY? HOW OLD WILL THE NEXT ONE BE? 8? 6? MAYBE EVEN 4! OH BOY, MOSES IS ON A ROLL! FIRST HE SNEAKS OUT AT TWO AM TO SCREW A GIRL, BUT KNOW WE FIND OUT SHE IS 10? HOLY _**SHIT!**_ "

"Ramses, that language is unacceptable!" Seti says as he looks out the window to see the neighbors listening from their balcony. Unfortunately, the boys continue to shout.

"SHE TURNS 11 NEXT WEEK! _NEXT WEEK!_ "

"MY NAME IS MOSES, AND THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND. SHE IS 8, BUT SHE TURNS 9 NEXT WEEK, SO THAT MAKES SCREWING HER OKAY! HOW MANY OTHER KIDS HAVE YOU SCREWED, MOSES?"

"HOW MANY 'STUDY PARTNERS' HAVE _YOU_ SCREWED? THAT GIRL LOOKED MIGHTY HAPPY WHEN SHE LEFT!"

"Moses!" Tuya cries.

"SHE DID NOT!" Ramses says, blushing madly.

"SHE _DID!_ THATS WHY YOU ARE BLUSHING, AND THAT'S HOW YOU PASSED THAT HUMAN BODY TEST!"

"BY _STUDYING!_ WE WERE STUDYING!"

"YOU WERE TOO BUSY KNOCKING HER UP TO STUDY! "

"I WAS NOT!"

"I WAS OUT IN THE GARDEN! EVEN THOUGH I COULDN'T SEE, I KNEW WHAT WAS UP! I DIDN'T HEAR STUDYING!"

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR _ANYTHING_! IF I WAS THE ONE SCREWING HER, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN _SCREAMING!"_

 _"_ THAT'S PROBABLY WHY PEOPLE IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD COMPLAIN SO MUCH! THE MOANS AND SCREAMS THAT CAN BE HEARD _WORLDWIDE!"_

" **BOYS!"** Tuya yells. "You _know_ not to use that language in this house! You are both grounded."

"WHAT?" The boys yell in unison.

"ENOUGH SHOUTING!" Seti yells. "And both of you are banned from dating for 6 months."

"But Ramses needs to 'study'!" Moses says, making quotations with his fingers.

"And Moses needs to 'kiss' more underage girls!"

"Boys," Seti begins, "I don't think our elderly neighbors enjoy conversations like these.

"Yeah, but I also know that they don't like to hear screams coming from Ramses' room either."

"KNOW WHAT'S MORE DISTURBING THAN HEARING MIRANDA DO IT? A 10 YEAR OLD!"

"SEE? HE ADMITS IT! I TOLD YOU! WHO _KNOWS_ HOW LONG THEY HAVE BEEN HAVING THESE 'STUDY SESSIONS'?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW _**SHIT!**_ PLENTY OF KIDS IN MY CLASS DO _THE SAME THING!_ "

"Boys, hush!"

Moses begins to imitate an old person's voice.

"Can you hear that Honey? Yes, I can hear it. What is it? Oh, don't worry, It's only the neighbor's son and his girlfriend. I thought they were supposed to be studying?"

"Can you hear that, Ms. Smith? Yes, I hear it. What is it? Oh, nothing really. Just two kids on the playground 'KISSING"! Is _that_ what they call it now?"

"What did you do last night? I studied with Ramses. Oh, really? Did you _scream?_ Yes, I just feel sorry for his neighbors. Why? Because they had to hear-"

Moses begins to make un-pg 13 noises.

"Moses, stop that!" Tuya pleads.

"HOW DOES HE KNOW THOSE SOUNDS? OH, I KNOW. BECAUSE-"

"HIDE GIRLS! HE THE ONLY THING HE WANTS TO STUDY IS YOUR BODY!"

" ** _BOYS, THATS ENOUGH, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT 2 MONTHS! NO TV, NO PHONE, NO NOTHING!"_** Seti roars.

"Aww dad, come on!" Moses pleads.

"Yeah, we were only kidding!" Ramses says.

"APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER. NOW."

"Sorry," They both say.

"AND FIRST THING IN THE MORNING, YOU WILL GO AND APOLOGIZE TO THE NEIGHBORS!"

"For what?" Ramses asks.

"FOR THE COLORFUL VOCABULARY THAT JUST TRAVELED 3 HOUSES OVER!" Seti yells again.

"okay." Moses says.

"Now go to your rooms," Tuya says.

"yes, mom." They both say.

When they reach the hallway, the two brothers laugh. They can never stay mad at each other.


End file.
